Shopping for Tight Jeans With Fenrir Greyback
by Tortured Wings
Summary: Harry and Fenrir go shopping for tight jeans together - what more can I say? it's meant to be... CRACK with some SLASH :D Don't read if you don't like the sounds of that ;


**LOL WTF AM I DOING?!  
Um...  
Yeah.  
Enjoy?**

* * *

**Shopping for Tight Jeans With Fenrir Greyback.**

It had been a while since Fenrir and Harry had gone shopping together.

Harry had asked Fenrir why, and he said way too many people stared at them.

It honestly made Harry wonder why people would stare at them.

Harry groaned as Fenrir dragged him into a _Just Jeans_ shop Hogsmeade happen to have.

Fenrir and Harry were shopping for tight jeans – just like all hot gay couples do.

"How about this pair then, pup?" Fenrir said to Harry who was looking around at the various items of clothing on sale.

Fenrir was examining himself in the mirror.

Harry came around the curtain Fenrir was concealed by in the change rooms.

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed delightedly. "Those make your ass look fan-tastic!"

Fenrir was rather pleased with himself, and looked back in the mirror.

"You should get a pair for yourself, pup..." Fenrir crooned. "It'll make your little ass sexier than before."

Harry blushed, and turned back towards the rack that was holding many pairs of sexy, tight jeans.

"Uh...I don't think grey jeans would suit me...they're way too wolfy."

Fenrir took off the jeans and added them to the "Maybe!" pile.

"That's the sixty ninth pair of jeans I've worn today, pup. And you've worn none."

Harry hated wearing tight jeans – He was too manly for them.

"I don't wear tight jeans, Fenny." Harry said in distaste.

Fenrir threw a pair of jet black jeans at him.

"Please, just try on one pair?" He said with a hopeful smile. "That pair would go lovely with your sexy, messy hair."

Harry examined the material.

"Nah, waaaaay too tight." Harry said. "It'd cling to my nonexistent ass that you keep talking to me about."

Harry indicated his skinny body.

"I think they'd go lovely on your pretty petit behind, my love."

Harry rolled his eyes and went into a change room.

Fenrir looked at the boy with surprise; he'd NEVER managed to convince him to wear tight jeans before!

This was one of Fenrir's biggest achievements in the history of werewolves shopping for tight jeans.

"When I come out, don't laugh!" the boy said behind the curtain.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and sorted through his "Maybe!" and "YES!" piles of jeans.

After ten minutes of his sorting, Fenrir almost forgot Harry was in the change room.

"Pup?" He called. "Are you okay?"

No sound.

"Mon Petit?" He called again.

He went to the end change room and opened the curtain.

There was Harry, for the first time ever, wearing tight jeans.

Harry didn't look very happy though.

"What's wrong pup?" Fenrir said. "You look...WOW."

Harry turned to Fenrir slowly and said.... "My ass feels like it's about to die."

Fenrir raised his eyebrows.

"What?!"

Harry was tugging at the black jeans.

"THEY'RE - TOO – TIGHT!" Harry yelled.

Fenrir sighed and stopped Harry from ruining the jeans.

"They're suppose to be tight, you foolish pup." He sighed.

Fenrir was so caught up in the sexiness, that he couldn't control himself.

"You're so sexy in those jeans, pup," He growled playfully and kissed Harry hard.

He backed Harry into the wall, as they continued kissing. Fenrir rubbed his growing hardness into Harry's crotch.

"F-F-Fen-rirrr!" Harry mewled through his lips. "We're in a public place...we can't-!"

"Mmm, Mon petit, you're so pretty in those jeans..." Fenrir said, completely ignoring Harry.

"Haahh!" Harry cried as Fenrir started working on Harry's cock through his jeans.

After a few minutes of blissful kissing, Fenrir heard Harry trying to say something.

"What's wrong, pup?" He asked.

"My....my....Ahhhh!" Harry cried.

"Your what?" Fenrir asked, nonplussed.

"My willy can't get free of these jeans! It hurts!" He said while sobbing.

Fenrir immediately ripped the jeans off his mates' body, causing them to shred into lots of little pieces.

"Better, pup?"

"Much better..." Harry sighed.

Fenrir slowly started to pull Harry's underwear down...

"Fenrir!" Harry snapped. "Not in here! Can't we do when we get home?"

Fenrir snorted.

"As soon as we get home, you'll start cooking cupcakes for afternoon tea, and then you'll go off and play with your doll's house that I VERY KINDLY let you keep!"

Harry slowly raised a finger and pointed it at the curtain.

The shop's assistant was there, looking absolutely dumbstruck at the ruined black jeans on the floor, horrified.

They were caught.

And Harry and Fenrir were both nearly naked in a change room for the world to see.

Fenrir had an ingenious plan to get him and his pup out of this one.

He, like Harry, slowly raised a finger and said

"Look, A WEREWOLF!" He yelled.

The shop assistant screamed and said "WHERE?!"

Fenrir gathered his pairs of jeans he'd been trying on and grabbed his mate's hand and said "RUN!"

He and Harry bolted down the street of Hogsmeade, laughing as they carried sixty nine free pairs of tight jeans with them.

* * *

**Um....I just felt like writing this...so I don't care if you flame and stuff =P I'll just report you ;)**


End file.
